In Your Head
by katieishh
Summary: Just after the events of Last Jedi! *SPOILER WARNING* Kylo Ren and Rey both must deal with the situation they are in while still tackling the inexplicable bond between them. As Rey sets out to find a way to destroy the bond, she succeeds at finding the real Ben Solo.
1. Chapter 1

_After the narrow rebel escape from the salt-planet Crait, Rey and Kylo Ren go their separate ways each following their path of the force. As the results of the battle cause Kylo to reel in his forces and start anew as the Supreme Leader, Rey finds herself not knowing her place within the rebels. The Force bond between the two has become uncontrollable as Kylo and Rey both fight to find a way to eradicate it, only achieving in bringing them closer together._

 **Chapter 1**

Rey stared unseeing through hyperspace as the Millennium Falcon sailed through the galaxy to a safe destination away from the First Order. She could hear the shuffling of people outside of cockpit as the remaining members of the rebellion tended to their wounded and counted their losses. Crait was only a brief haven for the rebellion and now they traveled towards the Outer Rim in search of the few and far between outliers of the rebel cause. The blue of hyperspace reminded her of the stormy waters of Ahch-To, the blue of the now broken lightsaber, the memory of both making her wish things had been different— that she could have done more. It all felt like it was too late now.

The ship dropped out of hyperspace with a jolt and she looked out over the jungle planet of Ryloth. Once occupied by the Empire, the planet was now a separatist community. Pieces of the planet had been charred by the industrialization of the Empire and the government was in constant limbo as it dealt with the butting heads of Empire apologists and Rebel supporters. Leia held connections on this planet with the dwindling native Twi'lek species and had arranged for a discreet transport into the cave system that would become the new home of the rebel alliance. As the Falcon approached the planet, a small transport vessel slid into view. When the pilot's voice rang over the intercom Rey used the codeword Leia had given her. The pilot responded and they followed the ship as it made a course to the planets smallest moon. The ships landed on what appeared to be an abandoned docking bay and everyone quickly began boarding the transport unit. Rey held back to see that the last remaining injured made it safely on the ship. Chewbacca came up behind her silently considering his massive size and put a large hand on Rey's shoulder. She recoiled slightly, the touch being too emotional for how raw she felt. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He cooed quietly and reassuringly as he stepped off the Falcon and headed towards the transport ship. Rey watched him leave from the entrance to the Falcon and a pang of confusion hit her. Leaving the Falcon, joining the rebellion and helping them, something felt very wrong.

She turned to grab her staff and her small pack when his voice washed over her like thunder.

"You're still here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She wasn't looking inside the Millennium Falcon anymore. She was surrounded by a dark room with red lights glowing softly in her periphery. Kylo Ren stood before her, his broad shoulders filling the room in a way that made Rey want to take a step back.

Rey tensed, "How?"

Kylo's gaze said nothing. His stance was guarded, he drew himself up to his full height but his eyes never left hers.

His silence grated her, "What do you want?"

Something flickered in Kylo's eyes and he rolled his shoulders, "You can still change your mind."

"I won't. You know that, Ben."

His jaw twitched but he remained silent.

Then she was alone. Rey blinked and the room before her was gone. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding and reached for her pack and staff.

Kylo Ren stood in his chamber alone. The silence overwhelming him in a way it never had before. The sound of General Hux behind him interrupted his thoughts, "Ren, we are landing on Mustafar."

Kylo Ren turned to Hux and strode past him. The infamous planet where Darth Vader had finally accepted his name, where the Empire truly formed, and where Kylo himself would complete his legacy. Where that thought had once absorbed his passion, there was now nothing. Something else was within him, pulling him towards the light. He thought killing his father would allow him to relinquish the light completely. When it hadn't he believed the loss of his mother would really be the end of it. But now the light pulsed within him brighter than it once had. Was it guilt or something else entirely?

As he arrived at the main bridge, they had a clear view of Mustafar. The volcanic planet was mostly uninhabited but still held remnants of the Galactic Empire once used by Darth Vader himself. Kylo Ren knew as well as Hux that they had to make efforts to restore the First Order and replenish their resources before tracking down what was left of the rebellion.

Rey's presence rolled over him for a brief moment, not long enough for her to feel him herself. Not long enough for him to push her away. He wondered if she was learning how to control it, how to connect them even for a moment. The thought exhilarated him as much as it scared him. He knew she was powerful, but her ability to learn had far exceeded his own and that meant that she was a risk to him and to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

General Leia Organa was waiting for Rey as the rest of the passengers exited the ship. Rey smiled and shucked her pack over her shoulder with a sigh. Leia gave her a similar smile layered with a look of mischief, "Rey, I can't even begin to thank you for saving us. You have not only saved the rebellion, but restored hope within the galaxy."

Rey's smile widened slightly, "Thank you, General."

Leia placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know, even though our victory today was bittersweet, we are still allowed to be cheerful for the future." Leia moved her hand to the small of Rey's back and guided her off the ship. "The galaxy is rife with dispute and disorder, but moments like these must be treasured. It's our only chance at happiness sometimes."

Rey looked out across the jungle and watched the figures of the Twi'lek and rebels disappear amongst the trees. A younger female Twi'lek followed behind them. Her light pinkish skin reflecting the setting sun and her blue eyes blazing. Rey had never met Twi'lek people, and the beauty of the women mystified her for a moment upon their arrival. Wuw'moso was the daughter of one of the clan leaders and one of the few members of the Twi'lek clans that supported the rebellion.

Leia broke Rey's brief revery, "Ryloth used to be a peaceful planet. Now they wait in fear for the potential return of the Empire. Our cause is to defeat that fear, the fear of the whole galaxy."

Rey nodded. The fear of the Empire was the least of her worries right now. The bond between her and Kylo Ren was disturbing now that Snoke had been killed. Rey assumed that since Snoke had created the bond that once he was dead it would be broken.

Leia and Wuw'moso continued walking down the path but Rey felt herself slide out of her body for a moment. She was nearby him somehow, could feel his presence in a way. She circled him for a moment and then was back on Ryloth gazing out over the overgrown jungle. Wuw'moso was watching her curiously and then gestured for her to follow.

Kylo Ren left the ship with Hux in tow and made his way to the interior barracks where they would make their new home. Hux was anxious, Kylo could feel the pressure radiating off of him and it was making him tense. As they reached the inner corridor and were finally away from the other men Kylo took his opportunity.

Without warning Kylo spun around and pinned Hux by his throat to the wall. Kylo inched closer, letting the force ripple through him in waves as Hux struggled for air, "You will continue to obey me as Supreme Leader."

Hux made no noise but the choking sound that escaped him.

Kylo felt the air leaving Hux and pushed harder, "Snoke is gone. You will answer to me. Do not forget your place as general." Kylo dropped Hux to the ground and made his way down the hallway without a second glance. In Kylo's mind, Hux was an enemy not to be underestimated. Even though his allegiance is to the First Order, Kylo would be a fool to believe that Hux had any allegiance towards Kylo Ren himself. They were merely forced to be partners while Snoke used them both as a puppet.

Kylo reached a dark abandoned corridor and made way towards the door at the end. The door opened instantly for him and he entered the dark room. Something about this place felt familiar. A stormtrooper followed him in with a crate and dropped it by the door before exiting. Kylo sat on the cot against the wall and leaned back. The silence again was deafening. He closed his eyes and waited. She had to know that she could control the bond at least somewhat.

Time passed slowly at first, but then Kylo Ren could see Rey clearly. As if she was in the room with him. It took her a moment to realize he was there this time. He couldn't clearly see where she was but he could tell she was alone. Her eyes flared when she saw him.

He wanted to smile at her ferocity, the fire in her eyes was becoming something he liked about her. But his goal was not unlike hers. She thought there was enough light him in to save him, to bring him to the light. But he could see the dark in her as well. The building darkness as her emotions became conflicted, as she fought to live in this new world- the new order. The rebellion served her well, but he could feel the confusion and conflict within her. As if she felt like she didn't belong, like the world around her was crumbling and becoming more and more confusing.

She broke the silence between them, "This must stop."

"Why?"

Rey froze for just a moment, long enough for Kylo to see her hesitation, "Snoke is dead. You killed him. Why hasn't our- connection died?"

Kylo pondered the question for a moment not knowing the answer himself. Snoke claimed to have created the bond but why was it still there? Had he been lying? Another farce in Snoke's unending web of deceit?

"Do you ever say anything?" Rey answered herself frustrated.

"Yes," Kylo said quietly, almost sarcastically.

"What do you want with me?" Rey's eyes turned dark. He could feel her anger, the soft boiling in the background of her mind.

He stood and stepped towards her slightly, felt the uncertainty in her as well as the fight that she had left, "Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

His voice was low and rumbled through her. His presence was less ethereal this time. She knew that she had once been able to touch him, knew that their bond was strong enough to put them in the same place at once across the galaxy. But why had it lingered after Snoke's death? Why did he have this effect on her?

"Then why are you here?"

Kylo's face revealed nothing, "You are strong, Rey. I can see the power in you."

"Power you wish only to control."

"Power that can only be reigned in if you have a teacher. Power I can help you learn to use."

Rey felt herself getting angry, "I don't need a teacher. Luke didn't want me to become a Jedi and you are no longer one now that you have given yourself to the dark side."

"My training from Luke was haphazard. He didn't know what he was doing. His fear of the dark made him surrender to it. He taught me only that there is no true light in this world," Kylo let the words flow out of him without thinking. The anger and resentment he had towards Luke was still very much present. The betrayal was even more prevalent after his game of shadows on Crait. He focused his attention to Rey again, not wanting to let their bond go yet.

Her eyes had softened somewhat, "You can't really believe that the dark is the only way." Her voice was almost a whisper.

Kylo was caught off guard by the emotion now radiating from her. She felt sadness, for him. "It's the only thing I've ever known to be true."

Rey instinctively took a step towards him, not knowing what to do but knowing that she had to do something. She was close to him now, close enough to touch him. She could feel the heat around him as if she was now in his room and not in her own quarters. "You don't deserve what has happened to you, Ben." Without thinking she reached up and brushed her hand against his cheek. The touch was so soft that she wondered if she was just imagining it but Kylo's reaction to it was etched onto his face.

He stared into her eyes with an unfathomable expression, "What has happened to me is proof that the Jedi Order is finished. That the Jedi are just as corrupt as they say the Empire was."

Rey stared up at him, her eyes pleading.

Kylo closed his eyes, "Join me, Rey." He put his hands on her arms and pulled her closer. He could feel their bond dwindling and he had to prove to himself that this was real between them. That he wasn't hallucinating their interaction, "I can't-" He searched for the right words but what he wanted to say would betray everything he had told himself he believed. His rule of the First Order would crumble if he admitted how he really felt, "You and I are the only two who can make a difference in the galaxy. The Jedi are gone and we are the broken pieces they left behind."

Rey was silent for a moment. Kylo watched her eyes swirl with conflicting emotions. What he really wanted to say was that he knew he couldn't protect her if the First Order found the rebels, and losing her was not an option. The thought stung. He couldn't lose her. He had to save her somehow. But without her allegiance to the First Order she was bound to become a casualty of the rebels.

Rey's eyes drifted from his for a moment, staring blankly at something behind him. Kylo could feel the bond splintering like cracking wood. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked past him. Her eyes finally flickered back to his for a moment, a silent apology on her lips, and then she was gone.

Kylo let his arms drop to his side and fell to his knees. He had almost had her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How long had she been standing there? Rey wondered. Leia Organa was in the doorway with a look of disbelief on her face. Rey was lost for words and the tears were rolling down her cheeks in a slow procession.

Leia gaped at her, "How- how long?"

Rey shook her head, "Only recently. We've been able to see each other. I can't control it-"

Leia's look was edged with a hint of franticness, "You know that this can only lead to us being found out. For the First Order to find us."

Rey flinched at the thought. She hadn't considered that as a possibility. She trusted Ben. Or she wanted to. But that trust could lead to the end of the rebel cause. He had done things already that proved to her that he was nothing but a monster. So why did she want to protect him and their bond?

Leia spoke in a low voice, "No one can find out about this, Rey."

Rey nodded quickly, holding back the tears that were building up.

"We have to find a way to block him out or to destroy the connection altogether," Leia said slowly.

Rey wiped her cheek and collected herself, "Someone must know a way. Snoke created the bond and when Ben killed him I think-" Rey looked away from Leia, unable to look at the mother of the person who had committed such atrocities. "We both thought that it would break the bond. But it's still here."

Leia remained silent. Rey watched her as her mind worked on the problem. Finally, she spoke, "Snoke was a Jedi, a powerful and dark one but still a Jedi. Maybe Maz Kanata will know."

Rey's interest was piqued, "Of course Maz would know."

Leia gave a small shrug, "But no one knows where Maz Kanata is. We lost contact with her after Finn and Rose's blunder on Canto Bight. I think she has gone into hiding. No one was supposed to know the identity of the Codebreaker. Maz had been sworn to secrecy and she broke that vow."

"So what do we do?"

Leia shook her head, "The only thing we can do now is wait and try to find some information on Ryloth while we are here."

Rey nodded silently.

"You have to keep him out of your head, Rey. That is the most important."

Again, Rey nodded. But her stomach dropped at the thought.

"If I can see him while you're connected, then someone on his side may be able to see you. You cannot put the entire rebellion at risk," Leia's tone was serious and Rey knew she was right.

Leia stepped closer and took Rey's hand in her own, "I love my son, Rey. Ben means everything to me. But he is not the man he once was anymore. We have to let him go. Both of us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rey had managed to sleep the entire night without any interruption from Kylo Ren. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was until she had finally a moment's peace to sleep. A young girl brought her food at some point in the day, Rey didn't know when as they were all underground. She scarfed down the vegetables and herbs native to Ryloth and sipped some water. The quarters she had been given were cold and she shivered slightly as she climbed off the cot.

As she made her way down the winding corridors and out to the main hall she realized that she could feel the bond between her and Kylo forming. It was like a rope that was tethered to both of them being pulled taught. Pulling them together across a vast distance of space. It was a subtle feeling at first that reminded her of the feeling when you think you have forgotten something. But as she made it closer to the people who had amassed at a number of long tables she could almost feel his presence behind her.

Rey spun on her heel and darted into the first door she found. As the door closed behind her he was already in the room.

"You look rested," the way his voice echoed in the small chamber made her shiver.

"You shouldn't be here," she retorted. "Get out of my head."

Kylo Ren's lip twitched, "I am not in your head."

"Then leave! I don't want this. I am never going to join you!" She felt herself restraining anger. Her hand twitched for her staff.

Kylo looked unphased and took a step forward, "I can see what you want, Rey. I can feel the unsurety in you. You want to run instead of fight. You think the running will be easier."

Rey realized that the room they were in wasn't much of a room at all. As Kylo advanced on her she found nothing but a solid rock wall to her back. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the bond and find a weak point. She could feel the channel of energy between them in a beam. The closer he got to her, the stronger the beam became. Entwining itself and braiding into a knot. Kylo was only inches from her now, towering over her like a dark ghost.

He leaned slightly to speak into her ear, "Are you afraid of me?"

Rey tried to keep her breath even but the fluttering of her heart was making her feel like a panicked animal, "No." She could see the tether in her mind's eye growing brighter and the thought hit her like a freight train. She breathed deeply and concentrated the beam of light and pushed it away from her. The force around her moved slowly at first, fighting with itself. She opened her eyes and Kylo was looking at her curiously, his lips in a fine line as he felt the force shift around them.

Rey looked into his eyes, "You're afraid."

His eyes stared blankly back at her, his body leaned slightly forward.

She could feel the ripple of response around her, the force signaling his own tension and fear. The beam between them was beginning to shrink as she pushed against it, trying to dislodge herself. She watched his gaze for a moment, "What are you afraid of, Ben?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kylo heard ringing in his ears, the beat of his own heart so brutal in his chest that he thought it might explode. He watched the shock come over her as he leaned in and put his lips on hers. He kissed her briefly, softly. Fighting the urge to hold her and crush her against him. He felt her give in to the kiss and her resolve weaken. A shimmer of hope formed and Kylo let the connection fall dead between them.

He stayed frozen for a moment, fighting the urge to reignite the bond and return to her. To see the look on her face. The moment meant more to him than her, he thought. His resolve to turn her was weaker each time he saw her. He knew now too that he was losing time to change the circumstances. She was learning how to block him, or at least push him out. He had to find her before it was too late.

Rey fell back against the wall and sunk to the ground. Ben's emotions had slammed into her like a gunshot when his lips met hers. His fear was marked with anger, his anger was tainted by shame. But there was an inkling of hope in him. A weak shining spot that he kept guarded. Rey felt the heat of his lips against hers still. The ghost of a kiss that had just flipped her world upside down. She sat there in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do. With Maz unreachable, Rey realized she was still able to return to Luke to see what he knows. She wondered why Leia hadn't mentioned him. But Ahch-To would be dangerous as the First Order set out to search for Luke and the Jedi Temple. The possibility of being captured by the First Order was maybe too much of a risk.

Her thoughts flashed back to Kylo Ren. If the First Order found her, they would surely take her back to Kylo Ren and she may have her final chance to convince him. Or her final chance to join him. The thought made her shudder.

Still reeling, Rey picked herself up with a new purpose. Ben Solo may be gone for good, but Kylo Ren could prove to be better than he has yet allowed himself to be. Rey could feel a slight nervousness in her chest. Seeing him again after what had just happened made her simultaneously excited and scared. What if he was tricking her? What if his plan all along was to make her feel this way- to catch her off guard and take the whereabouts of the rebels by force. He had tried it before. But with their bond Rey had no idea how vulnerable her mind would be should they meet in person.

Rey couldn't help but remember the time back on his ship when he interrogated her. His ability to see into her mind had frightened her until she realized she could use it against him too. At the time she wondered how she was able to do it? The questions burning inside of her at the time have still not been answered. The answers to the questions mean less and less as the path before her unfolds.

Feeling focused and filled with determination, Rey slipped out of the small room, grabbed her pack and staff from her quarters, and made her way to the surface to look for a way back to the Millenium Falcon. Being that her ship was still parked on the planet's moon she would be hard-pressed to find an escape that was inconspicuous. As she reached the surface she could see the docking bay where several people were shuffling around and unloading supplies. Her eyes caught the figure of Chewbacca ambling through the crowd and howling orders at the workers. Rey grinned and headed towards the bay. Her plan wasn't flawless, but it was her only option at this point.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

General Hux was already in the control room when Kylo entered, "Ren, we are ready to take preliminary action in finding the rebels."

Kylo Ren pushed past Hux to see the viewer. The screen outlined a flight plan for 7 scouts to head to various planets in the Outer Rim to find traces of the rebels. Hux moved closer to the screen, "My forces will be ready by nightfall to head to the Outer Rim. They have been tasked to use any means necessary to find the rebel scum and eliminate them."

Kylo Ren stared at the viewer and watched the program simulate the course for each scout. Each ship made its way through the Outer Rim, stopping at each planet along the way.

Hux continued, "Our next effort will be to send a smaller scouting mission out to the unknown regions of the galaxy towards Jakku. We are also in search of the Jedi Temple where Luke Skywalker has been in hiding. The Unknown Region is the only sector that we haven't checked."

"I'll go," Kylo muttered.

Hux scoffed, "Ren, I do not see the purpose of that. My troops are perfectly suited for a scouting mission and can handle it with ease. You're place is-"

"My place is where ever I see fit. I will go. Should your troopers find the Jedi Temple they will be ill-matched against Rey should she be there," Kylo's anger clouded his judgement. He instantly regret bringing her into this.

Hux was quiet for a moment, "Rey." Hux stepped back away from the console and stood behind Kylo Ren. "She is dangerous, isn't she?" His voice was softer and laced with venom. "The girl could barely hold a lightsaber only a short time ago and then…" Hux turned his back to Kylo and paced around the room, "Well, you wouldn't want to get another scar now would you. Just the one is enough, I think."

Kylo whirled on Hux and pulled him up off his feet, "I am the only one who can fight her. Snoke wanted me to bring her to the dark and I intend to do so." He dropped Hux suddenly.

When Hux finally picked himself up Kylo had already turned his back, "You killed the Supreme Leader."

Kylo turned slowly, giving away nothing in his gaze.

"Do not act as if nothing has happened, Ren. I follow you only as a servant to the Empire. A servant to the First Order. Your treachery to our cause makes you weak. Should you find yourself in a condemning situation I will not hesitate to take your place," Hux turned and left the room, straightening his coat as he left.

Kylo Ren turned back towards the display, the anger in him boiling over. He raised his fists in the air to bring them down and smash the display but stopped. The bond between them was forming and taking shape.

Rey appeared in front of him but she wasn't aware he was there. She seemed to be aboard the Millennium Falcon getting ready for take off. She was mumbling quietly to herself and Kylo was barely able to make out the words.

Kylo remained still, barely daring the breath as he watched her prepare for the departure. She appeared to be alone, not even Chewbacca accompanying her. He watched her silently as she fiddled with buttons and strapped herself in.

"Unknown region." She murmured softly.

The light of the ships controls reflected off her skin and eyes. The small flashes of green lights made her hazel eyes glow. Kylo watched her for longer than he should have, unable to look away.

"Setting course for Ahch-To," was the last thing he heard her say.

Kylo was alone again, unsure of how she hadn't noticed him and felt his presence.

Rey felt the force of lightspeed sweep her back into her seat and gave herself a brief reassurance. He had been there, heard her say where she was going. She could feel the instinct in him to follow her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace and the water planet of Ahch-To came into view. As she made her way down to the planet's surface, small crags of rock came into view, sprouting up out of the ocean like spikes. Rey recognized the rock that served as the hiding place for the first Jedi Temple immediately. It was much taller than the other masses of rock and had a few other smaller rocks around it. As Rey reached the mark on the mountain that could house the Falcon she saw the abandoned X-Wing just off the shore. The tide had gone out enough to reveal a portion of it.

She remembered the stories of the first Death Star, and how the X-Wings were the rebel's best defense against the infamous TIE-fighters. She remembered the story of how a single X-Wing pilot was able to take out the first Death Star. She wondered why Luke had abandoned his ship like this. Was it to hide his location? Or was it to keep himself from leaving the island?

Rey landed the ship and made her way up the craggy mountain-side towards the small village. Making her way systematically through the village she couldn't find a single sign of Luke. His home was deserted, not even a single scrap of food giving way to a sign of someone living there. She found the small platform that hung off the side of the mountain alone and the stone slab that sat atop it. As she approached she could see a rumple of clothing sitting on the slab. Rey rushed forward and picked up the discarded robes- they were Luke's. She looked wildly around in all directions and peered down into the water to look for signs of him. Dropping to her knees at the edge of the platform she stared at the setting suns.

Kylo Ren made his way to the bay that housed the First Order ships. He could see his ship at the far end of the enclosure being worked on by some troopers. As he approached a few of the stormtroopers backed away from the ship, pretending to be moving on to the next task. He boarded the ship and closed the hatch behind him. When he entered the cockpit and turned on the controls something made him stop. A jolt of anger tore through him but it wasn't his own.

He closed his eyes and let the feeling become clearer. It was Rey. Her anger was a storm swirling up inside of her— inside of him too. He let the feeling pulse through him. She had been holding onto it for so long. An anger for not being trained by Luke, the anger towards Kylo for everything he had done, the anger with herself for not being able to save him. Kylo released her anger suddenly, a feeling of regret was surfacing. The docking bay door was open before him now and he lifted off and sped out into space.

He didn't know what he would do. He could still feel the remnants of her anger like he was coming out of a fog. The sting of regret made him grip the control of the ship until his knuckles were white. He felt the guilt wash over him as the ship sprung into lightspeed towards the Unknown Region. He knew he wouldn't be able to take back anything he had done— but he could make it up to her for doing it. The ship lept out of lightspeed and the small water planet was in front of him. As he approached he could see the small mountains piercing the surface of the water. Finding her would be harder than he anticipated.

General Hux was alone in the control room when the first pilot arrived, "Are the others ready to depart?"

The pilot saluted, "Yes, General."

Hux returned the salute, "Very good. We have decided to send out the scout to Jakku early, please make the pilot aware that they should be prepared to leave tonight."

"Yes, General." The pilot left quickly and headed back out to the docking bay to alert the others.

Hux leaned over the console to see the map of the galaxy. Jakku was a planet in a region that was still unknown to the galaxy. Wherever Kylo Ren was headed, he knew it had to be in that direction. Hux knew he would have to destroy the Jedi Temple himself when Kylo would ultimately fail at doing so.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kylo Ren had been searching along the surface of the planet for hours without any sign of the Falcon or of any type of city or building. The craggy rocks were indiscriminate and he wondered if he was going in circles at this point. He flipped around and headed east trying to find something he didn't recognize. Then a large mountain came into view with a few surrounding rocks. Kylo could see what looked like smaller rock formations nestled into the center of the mountain that at first glance seemed to be apart of the mountain, but as he got closer he could make them out as small stone huts. He pushed forward on the controls and landed the ship in a small nook at the base of the island where the rock bank was large enough to house the ship.

The wind swept past him as the door to his ship shut behind him. There were small steps before him that led up and around the curve of the mountain. The grass and moss was so overgrown that he almost couldn't see them. He glanced up the side of the mountain to check for a sign of where the stairs might lead. The mountainside loomed over him and he was unable to see the peak from below. Checking the skies for any other ships he made his way up the steps, careful to remain quiet.

He knew Rey was here somewhere but he had no idea of where that would be. He remembered their first interaction through the bond when her instinct was to shoot him. He wouldn't want to put himself in that position again. Though he hoped that the next time she saw him she wouldn't have a blaster, or at least shooting him wouldn't be her first instinct.

The suns had almost set behind the curtain of water before her. She felt paralyzed, not sure she had enough in her to keep going on. All her chances to seek help from Luke had been dashed in that moment. She watched the final wisp of sun disappear under the ocean and closed her eyes. The cool ocean air made her skin prickle. She could feel the Force flowing around her, around everything, and the thought made her angry. She would never learn to weild it properly. But did she even want to at this point? She felt lost still. Even being back on the Millennium Falcon she felt the loss of Han hanging over her. There was too much in this world for her to bare, too much sadness and anger. It was no wonder that Kylo Ren chose to go to the dark side. It's easier to destroy than it is to suffer the things already broken.

You and I are the only two who can make a difference in the galaxy. The Jedi are gone and we are the broken pieces they left behind, Kylo's words rang in her ears. She hung her head slightly. Rey had been broken for so long that she wasn't sure if she had ever been anything else. She lifted her head sniffing and fighting back tears. Who was she to try to save Ben Solo when she couldn't even save herself?

She heard a noise behind her and shot up from where she had crumpled, Luke's robes still in her hands. Kylo Ren was standing at the other side of the slab- in her mind or in person she couldn't tell.

Rey couldn't stop the whimper from leaving her throat, "What? What is it?! You want me to join you?" She let the tears roll freely now. The anger and sadness releasing into the air around her like miasma.

Kylo Ren was silent, watching her with an unfathomable look, "No."

Rey's voice cracked, "Is this a game to you? I am just a pawn that you want to use. Then fine!" She threw Luke's robes onto the slab in front of her in a tantrum. Rey had never known herself to be so childish, she had never felt so helpless though either. She had always been able to take care of herself, she never relied on anyone to help her or protect her. So why did she feel so vulnerable?

Kylo Ren stepped around the slab towards her and stopped, "I came here for you."

Rey realized by his movement that he wasn't just in her mind as he had been in the past. He was there. Her eyes searched his, the shock of his presence befuddling her. Her mind flashed back to images of the throne room, the moments at Starkiller Base when he was her enemy. What was he to her now?

He stared at her and she could see something toiling inside of him, "I came here to save you, Rey."

Rey didn't respond. Unable to find the words to say.

"I came here to save us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rey stared at him then, their eyes locked for a time. The wind kicked up around them and Rey thought she heard something. Her and Kylo both turned their heads towards the sky and saw the TIE-Fighters closing in on the island they were at. They turned back to each other, Kylo gave her a look that said everything and nothing.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and backed them both against the wall out of sight of the ships, "Listen to me," Kylo said into her ear hastily. "We have to get off the planet. If they find us, they'll kill us."

"Both of us?!"

Kylo sighed frustrated, "Hux knew I was looking for you. He knew-" A fighter flew overhead and Kylo pulled Rey into a small alcove of rock just behind the slab and into the darkness. He turned to look at her, "Hux wants me out of the picture. He ordered his men to kill you on sight and he likely told them to kill me too."

Rey shuffled in the tight space to put some distance between them. Their closeness made her feel slightly dizzy, "So what do we do?"

Kylo Ren glanced out of the cavern and whispered, "Is there anywhere on this island that is well-hidden? The scouts will search the whole island but I may be able to conceal us."

Rey thought for a moment, "The Jedi Temple- there is only one entrance."

Kylo shook his head, "They were sent here to destroy the temple."

"Then the village. One of the huts." Before Rey could say anything else a loud rumble overhead signaled the fighters bombing of the village.

Kylo looked out for a moment to check that the walkway around the side of the mountain was clear. The night had settled over the island and the darkness could be used to their advantage. Kylo looked back at Rey who was ducking out from the cavern and looking up into the sky. Her clothes glimmered in the soft moonlight. He pulled the black cloak that hung off his shoulders over his head and tossed it to her, "If we are going to get somewhere safe we are going to have to get somewhere without being seen. Put this on."

Rey nodded and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, the only thing visible in the black cloak was her head. Kylo reached behind her and tossed the hood over her head. Rey pulled it back slightly and looked at him, "Can we just go back to the Falcon?"

Kylo considered it, "It might open us up to being trapped in the ship. They could bomb it and kill us both."

Rey stepped out of the alcove and looked over the ledge into the dark waters, "We could jump."

Kylo turned and looked at her and their eyes met, "It would put us at the base of the mountain with nowhere to go."

Rey pointed at the small formation of rocks a short distance from the mountain they were currently on, "There could be a small cave for us to hide in."

Kylo stared out at the island, uncertainty furrowing his brow. A fighter drifted over head and they both stepped quickly back into the alcove. When it looped around and headed back out of view Kylo grabbed Rey's hand.

She looked up at him and saw the unease in his eyes. She gave him a short nod and looked back over the ledge. Kylo jumped first and Rey followed, their hands interlocked as the water rushed towards them.

The water enveloped them and silence followed. Rey opened her eyes and Kylo was looking at her. They stared at each other and time stopped. She could feel the force surround them as they hung in floating underwater. It was different, as if the force had them both in the same bubble of energy.

Rey squeezed his hand slightly and they both emerged at the surface. Releasing each other they swam quietly towards the rock so any on-foot scouts wouldn't hear their strokes. Kylo reached the bank of the island first, pulling himself up on shore quickly. Rey came up beside him and shivered. The water was icy and the wind was so cold that she felt like it was freezing the water on her skin. Kylo turned and hugged the rock as they made their way on the small shore around the island to the other side.

Rey followed behind him teeth chattering. The base of the island provided no protection or haven or even overhang for them to duck under. When they reached the other side of the island Kylo stepped out into the water to look up the side of the mass, "There," he pointed to a small cave about halfway up. "We'll have to climb."

Rey rubbed her arms inside the cloak and gave him something close to an agreeing nod.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They made their way up the mountain, the exertion of climbing a nearly flat wall making them sweat. Rey made it to the top first and Kylo followed behind her. Kylo watched Rey duck into the cave and looked out over the ocean. The moon hung like a glowing orb in the sky and illuminated the ocean like a mirror. The noise of the scouts bombing Ahch-To sounded distant. Kylo ducked into the cave and lit his saber.

Rey spun, eyes wide with fear.

Kylo raised his free hand in surrender, "Light." He waved the lightsaber in the air above his head allowing the light to bounce off the ceiling and illuminating the cave slightly. "It's not much."

Rey turned apprehensively and stepped further into the darkness and Kylo was behind her, his saber over their heads crackling softly. They followed the narrow tunnel, the walls around them getting smaller as it sloped down into the mountain. When they reached the end of the tunnel as it spiraled down they found a small cavern. Rey shuffled quickly around the room as Kylo pulled a small holo-light from his pocket. He tossed it into the middle of the cavern and the device opened and provided just enough light.

Rey was kneeling in the corner over a small grate in the floor. Kylo came up behind her and leaned over to see through but it was too dark to see anything. He reached down and grasped the panel and pulled at it until the rock let go. He dropped the panel behind him and grabbed the light and pointed the beam into the tunnel.

"It's another room," he mumbled. He looked at Rey who was watching him with a look of curiosity.

Rey pulled off the sash she wore around her waist and handed him one end, "Can you support me? I can shimmy down and check it."

Kylo held the end of the sash and nodded. He watched her slide down the makeshift rope with ease.

Her voice was slightly muted below him, "It's clear." Kylo felt the tension on the sash release as Rey dropped into the room. He grabbed the holo-light and his saber and dropped through the hole, landing with a thud. The ceiling of the room was just barely higher than his own head, low enough that he could easily climb out. He tossed the holo-light back to the floor and when the light spread over the room they could see a small cot in the corner beside what looked to be a small fire pit. Rey was inspecting the pit and looking up at the ceiling. "There is a small hole here that looks to lead up and out of the mountain."

"We aren't the first ones to find this," Kylo said. Rey was looking down at the firepit again and toeing the rotting wood nestled in it. "We can't light a fire. The First Order will see the smoke." Rey's shoulders slumped slightly and she shivered. Kylo turned and looked at his own soaked clothes.

Rey pulled the cloak off her shoulders and began ringing it out. Kylo pulled his shirt over his head and followed. Rey turned slightly away from him, her eyes remaining low and focused on the cloak. Kylo couldn't help but feel a little smug. He finished and put his shirt back on over his head. Rey threw the cloak back over her shoulders and pulled it around her like a blanket.

Rey turned back towards him, her eyes low at first, "Why did you come, really?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kylo froze. The answer was complicated, too complicated and he hesitated, "I wanted to warn you."

"You didn't come to kill Luke?" Her voice was edged with a bitterness he hadn't expected.

She was right. Kylo tried to keep his face blank but something gave him away. Her eyes filled with anger. He spoke quickly, "He tried to kill me."

Rey took a step towards him, "Was his prediction wrong?" The last word was almost a snarl.

Kylo felt himself responding to her anger, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You want revenge. The only way the apprentice could become the master is through defeat," She was shaking now but Kylo could tell it wasn't from the cold.

The words spilled out of him, "I came because I couldn't let the First Order find you first, they would have killed you."

Rey was silent, her eyes locked on his with a mixture of apprehension and menace.

"Luke betrayed me, his student. He almost would have committed the same crimes of Vader. He fought against his own darkness but it's always there. The Jedi pretend that darkness is not within them as equal as the light," Kylo stepped closer to her, nearly closing the gap between them. "You don't understand anything I have gone through. I risked everything to come here. To save you."

Rey shouted, "Why?"

Kylo closed the gap and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her with ferocity, an untamed passion that crashed over him in waves. He never wanted to leave. He was willing to die here, for her, with her. Rey's hands draped over his shoulders and she laced her fingers into his hair. Kylo crushed her against him and breathed her in. Her response matched his beat for beat. Her lips fought against him the way she had fought him at Starkiller Base. She yielded to him wholly in his arms, letting him hold her but fighting for power with her kiss. He dragged himself away from her and looked into her eyes.

Kylo spoke softly, leaning his forehead against hers, "Because this is the only thing I have ever wanted."

Rey felt the breath catch in her throat. Her hand slid down his neck and cupped his cheek, "Ben," She was lost for words. He held her tight against him still, his hands clinging to her in what felt like desperation. She wanted to protect him, to take his pain away and save him from his past. Instead, she held him. The comfort in his arms soothed her own guilt and anger, anger she once had for him. She couldn't forget the things he had done, and she couldn't understand why he had done them, but she knew that there would be no going back for him. Him being here and now had to be enough. She felt the tear sliding down her cheek before she even knew she was crying, "I'm sorry." She kissed him softly then. A kiss that sought to heal his wounds. Rey leaned into him, brushing her lips against his tenderly. Her senses dazed by the passion between them. His emotions flooded her, pain, anger, sorrow- hope. She let herself go, only allowing herself to feel what they had between them. A blossoming of the most intense emotion she had ever felt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kylo Ren could feel the Force swirling around them in a mesmerizing dance. Rey's touch was soothing as much as it was maddening. He craved more, and her growing response to him made it all the more enticing. He grazed his teeth against her lip and took his time exploring her mouth. Kylo pulled her up into his arms swiftly and hugged her against him, her mouth quickening against his. He released a soft growl, the fiery passion between them scorching him.

Kylo pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were ignited with a flame he had never seen before. He couldn't help the small smile that crept over his face, "Rey-"

Rey silenced him with a kiss he hadn't been expecting. Kylo Ren sunk them both to the floor, collapsing onto his knees as he held her. The both kneeled facing each other, their heads still close, eyes looking down between them. Her voice was soft when she spoke, "I know what you've done."

Kylo felt the shame pass over his face, but said nothing.

"But I know who you are," Her voice shook. She grabbed his hands and looked at their interlocked fingers, "I can't forgive you for what you did."

Kylo Ren held his breath. A familiar feeling of guilt rolling over him making his shoulders slump and ears ring.

Rey looked up at him, stared briefly, and pushed back a loose lock of hair hanging over his eyes, "Until you forgive yourself."

Kylo sucked in a breath. What she asked of him would be the hardest thing he would ever do. He thought about the people he had pushed away, the ones he had killed, the ones he had hated until it was too late. He wanted to forget all of it, he wanted to take it back. Knowing that would be impossible made him hate himself.

But Rey being there, to support him, even if only emotionally could be enough. He looked at her, her eyes were lowered and she was tracing small patterns over his hands. He could never make it up to her. "Snoke made a mistake creating this bond between us," he breathed. Rey said nothing, the tension in the air between them choked the words out of him, "He meant for it to destroy us, but-" He lifted her chin slightly, "He only brought us closer together."

Rey's eyes glimmered when they met his, a warm fire burning within the depths. Kylo Ren stared into them, losing himself slightly as he gazed. He could see what she saw in him suddenly. Images of hope washed over him in a blur almost too fast to comprehend. He was with her on the Falcon as her co-pilot. Following behind her in a lush forest. Reuniting with this mother, Leia.

Kylo let out a choked noise and was pulled out of the visions, "She's…"

Rey spoke softly, "Leia is alive. She survived the fight near Crait."

Kylo was shocked with a million questions buzzing around in his head, "How?"

Rey shook her head, "I don't know."

Kylo Ren looked at their interlocked hands gaping. The anger rippling through him when he saw the ship during the battle had fueled him to almost murdering his own mother. The opportunity for the attack had escaped him and another pilot had taken it without a second thought. He couldn't help the relief that flooded over him.

This realization would be his one moment of redemption. It felt like he had been given a second chance. He pulled Rey into his arms and kissed her again, slanting his mouth over hers he gave her everything that was left of him in search of renewal. He was a fool to fight it all this time, the light. It enveloped him, ripping at the darkness that he had created within him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

General Hux had been waiting for the report back from the scouts sent to track Kylo Ren. He was preparing forces to begin scourging the outer rim for the final members of the rebellion, sending parties to search and destroy anyone who stood in the way of the First Order. The Star Destroyers we're being loaded with hundreds of stormtroopers.

It wasn't enough, he thought. His full and unwavering control over the First Order was still blocked by the presence of Kylo Ren. He knew the only way to get him out of the picture would be to kill him. But Hux knew the power that Kylo Ren held over the galaxy. A Jedi of his power would generate fear, without him, Hux was just a man with an army. An army that another man could drum up and find a way to usurp his reign.

He felt anger grab him. The card he had been dealt was a bitter one. Hux was feeling more and more paranoid each day - afraid someone would see a weakness and make a move to eliminate him. He needed Kylo Ren as much as Kylo Ren needed him. Without Hux's forces Kylo was a dictator without an army. But Kylo Ren was surely powerful enough for that to mean little.

Hux reflected on Rey. Her power over Kylo Ren was disastrous. Kylo Ren was weak to her, Hux could sense it. She stood a chance to be able to turn him to the light should she get an opportunity. Hux did not believe that she would be so susceptible to Kylo Ren's persuading. Hux paced, his only option would be to do his own form of persuasion.

Hux pressed a button on the console that patched him through to the pilot leading the scouts on Ahch-To, "Orders to capture Kylo Ren on sight. Destroy the island. If you find the girl, bring her too." Hux stared at the console fixedly. Kylo Ren would submit to him.

The bombing over the island halted. Kylo and Rey froze, the silence ominous to both of them when it should have been a relief. They could hear the TIE-fighters overhead through the small opening in the ceiling. The moments passed unbearably slow as they both held their breath. The first stormtrooper dropped into the room and Kylo Ren was already on his feet, lightsaber in hand his blade striking down each trooper as they entered with a forceful blow.

More troopers dropped into the small room, a small crowd filling the space. Kylo fought with his back to Rey in defense, the blows of his lightsaber on the troopers creating sparks of light. With each trooper down two more dropped in.

Rey watched the men pour into the room and Kylo fight against them almost hopelessly. She Force pushed a nearby trooper back and grabbed his blaster and began trying to take more men down as Kylo fought at her side but it was useless. They were outnumbered. Rey shouted, "Ben!"

He turned to her and before she could say anything he had raised his hand to her and knocked her out.

Kylo Ren lowered his lightsaber and stared down the men in an attempt to intimidate them, "Take her." The troopers hesitated, their blasters still locked onto Kylo, "TAKE HER!" He screamed, fury welling up inside him. The familiarity of his outbursts causing the troopers to act quickly. Kylo watched Rey's unconscious form be carried away by two stormtroopers, letting his face look impassive. He could feel rage rolling through him and was eager to release it. As the stormtroopers climbed out of the cave and through the tunnel Kylo Ren was waiting, anguish taking hold of him. Hux would kill her. He was surprised that the troopers had even let her live this long.

An inkling of what Hux was planning was sputtering in the back of his mind. Kylo came up behind the stormtroopers and boarded the ship, letting his presence be known and taking authority of the situation. Hux would be waiting for him when he arrived, and he would be ready.

 **Authors** **Note:** Hello everyone! Thank you all for the continued support! I took a little break for the holiday but I am back in full force in 2018 (pun intended!). Looking forward to writing more but the pace will definitely slow a little since I am no longer on vacation. You can expect at least a chapter a week going forward, and maybe sometimes more frequently! Be sure to leave your feedback and comments so I can hear from all of you! 3


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rey woke strapped to an upright bed. She felt dazed as if she had been knocked out. Images of the last thing she remembered flooded back to her and her lips curled back in a growl. He had betrayed her. The memory of how he had betrayed Han Solo was before her eyes, then as if it should have been a premonition. Rey felt stupid, blinded by her own desire to help someone in what she can now see was purely selfishness. The straps were tight around her wrists and Rey couldn't detect anyone in the room with her. Her back was to the door, she assumed as it wasn't on either side of her.

She wriggled trying to get a view of the door, to be aware of her surroundings. She closed her eyes, fighting the desire to scream in rage like a caged animal. The room around her swirled when she opened her eyes again, dizziness overwhelming her. Her eyes locked with the eyes of Kylo Ren. She bared her teeth in a snarl, "You."

Kylo Ren's face was impassive as he stared at her. He was standing at the opposite end of the room, directly facing her, his posture rigid and commanding, "You're alive."

Rey almost scoffed at his response, the pointless detail hanging between them, "As are you."

Kylo took a step forward and appraised her with distant eyes. Then he leaned in and spoke softly in her ear, "I saved you."

Rey's gaze was deadly, "You saved yourself, Ben."

Kylo's eyes flickered and deadened again, "I saved both of us."

"And yet I am being held prisoner."

"You expect me to argue for your freedom?" Kylo Ren took a step back, "Our situation is precarious."

Rey grimaced, "You returned to the First Order," her mind reeled, "You thought-" she looked at him, anger brewing, "you think you could force me to join you."

Kylo Ren watched her intently, his motive had not been to force her to join. He had been determined to escape everything and leave with her. To abandon the dark and the light and start new. Something had gotten in the way. _Hux_ , Kylo Ren snarled inwardly. He found a way to create a wedge between them. Kylo Ren whirled and exited swiftly. He made his way down the hall until he found a stormtrooper, "Take the prisoner to her cell."

Hux was in his quarters alone when Kylo Ren entered, "Welcome back."

Kylo Ren was silent. Waiting for what he knew would be Hux's great monologue of what happened and why he had captured them both.

He was too predictable, "Your return was only too appropriate for the timing. I had hoped you would find and destroy the girl yourself, but it appears I was wrong." Hux circled around the table in the center of the room and gazed out of the window.

Kylo Ren tensed, Hux's back to him being almost too tempting to just cut him down and end all of this.

"You haven't been able to convince her, have you?"

Kylo Ren was silent.

"It's a shame, that Supreme Leader Snoke's last wishes will not be fulfilled." Hux turned and looked at Kylo Ren with a false empathy in his eyes. "I won't be likely to break her either, I'm afraid. So your questions is likely, why is she here?"

Kylo Ren held Hux's gaze levelly, giving nothing away.

Hux turned his back again, "She's here so that you can kill her." Hux paused, waiting for Kylo Ren's response. He was surprised when Kylo Ren simply stared, his look almost bored. Hux grimaced, "Her threat to the First Order is too great. We need to find out where the last to the Resistance is. We are running out of time."

"I'll track them down myself," Kylo Ren muttered.

Hux shook his head, close to laughter, "No. We will get the information from her and eliminate her. I will send my troops to destroy the rest of the Resistance once we know where they are hiding." Hux shook with built-up anger, "We will destroy the whole planet so they have no escape."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kylo Ren strode down the hallway, the weight of everything in his past dragging his shoulders down as he made his way to Rey's cell. He had little time to decide what to do but one thing was clear, he had to help her escape. He knew Hux's intentions would not end on destroying the Resistance, he would want Rey dead too. Regardless of Kylo's power over the First Order, arguing for her life would be a dead giveaway to Kylo Ren's true allegiance.

It was to her. His only allegiance now was to keeping her alive. For all the power he had gained through the Force and even the dark side, nothing would be enough to protect her now. Kylo Ren turned and listened for her, their bond was forming.

He froze when she appeared before him, "Traitor," She said the word like venom.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," His voice was dark. He pushed her away and continued down the corridors to her cell, almost at a run. When he broke through the door of her cell she was standing, already poised to attack. Before Kylo Ren could act she was holding him by the throat and tossing him against the opposite wall. He staggered up but she was already gone. Growling at his own unpreparedness he broke to a run, chasing her down the corridors.

Rey was fast, faster than Kylo Ren. As she whirled down the corridors she used the Force to barrel through the oncoming troopers who had likely heard the alarm by now. Kylo Ren watched the troopers raise their blasters at her and watched her stop each one from shooting with a quick gesture.

She was effortlessly making her way to the docking bay when a voice over the intercom rang clearly, "The bay doors are locked. You have no means of escape unless you are foolish enough to believe that you can take down every trooper in this ship."

Hux's voice made Kylo Ren's skin crawl. It must have looked like he was trying to escape with her. He kept running, Rey charging through troopers with both hands raised now. Kylo Ren cringed inwardly as he raised his own hand towards her. He let the darkness coil around him and froze her. She was rigid, shaking as she fought the paralysis that had overcome her. Kylo Ren caught up with her and with a wave of his hand he dismissed the troopers.

When he circled around to the front he could see angry tears in her eyes and the look of fear. He spoke quickly and quietly, "I can get you off the ship but you have to trust me." He watched her for a moment, her eyes darted back and forth between his. He raised his hand over her eyes and knocked her out, scooping her up into his arms he stalked back to the interrogation room.

When Rey woke she was, again strapped to the gurney. Kylo Ren was watching her, as he always did. When her eyes met his the restraints around her wrists and ankles released.

Kylo Ren was on her, his arms wrapped around her and his face nuzzled into her neck. Rey instinctively pulled him closer, a powerful sense of hunger rushing through her equal only to the force of the anger that hit her. He spoke in hushed breaths against her neck, "I have to get you off this ship."

Rey was silent, biting her lip to fight back an unwelcome sense of longing making her shiver.

"You have to trust me, Rey," he leaned back and looked her in the eye. Rey hesitated, the look he was giving her was enough to convince her. But her mind whirled with uncertainty for what all it would inevitably mean.

"What about you?" The words felt like they were wrenched out of her in almost a gasp.

Kylo Ren ducked his head and kissed her. Rey let the feeling of his lips against hers overwhelm her, she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Letting go of herself, something inside of her knowing this may be their last moment together. She held back the tears welling up inside of her and kissed him hard, pulling at his hair and wrapping herself around him.

Kylo Ren responded urgently, his lips crushing against hers and his tongue exploring her mouth. He felt her hands pulling up on his shirt and he lifted it over his head swiftly as Rey pulled her own shirt over her head. Kylo Ren sucked in a breath. Rey was watching him, her eyes were filled with a wildness that made him hard as a rock.

He leaned into her again, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and over her shoulders. Rey twined her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as Kylo kissed and teased the tight peak of her nipple. When he returned to her mouth Rey was already pushing his pants lower down his hips and wriggling against him in desperation. He took her swiftly, his lips clashing against hers as he entered her. They both released a moan and held each other for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being connected in flesh and mind.

Rey could feel the emotions rushing through Ben better than ever before. He tortured himself over what he thought he should be and what people expected him to be. He took the first pump slowly and Rey felt her muscles tighten around him involuntarily. He was flooded with a new ray of hope within him, a forgiveness towards himself that was forming deep within him. Rey could understand why too. Before she could say anything Ben's languid strokes within her turned into an urgent and raw need. Rey worked her hips in rhythm with him while kissing and nibbling his shoulders. Rey felt the fire burning within her, a sensation that felt like she might erupt into flames any moment, and when it came she cried out with Ben Solo in unison.


End file.
